Cigarettes And Roses
by SantaCarlaSummer
Summary: Summer Wessing was just a regular girl before she met Ace Merrill, a rough boy that swept her off of her feet. When she starts having feelings for his best friend, Eyeball Chambers, who will she end up with? What happens when Ace finds out? What will Ace do to get his one true love back in his arms? [Ace/OC/Eyeball] LOVE TRIANGLE.
1. Chapter 1

Ace had his arm draped around my shoulders while he drove. One hand on the wheel, the other on my heart. He gnawed on a toothpick, something he always did while driving, a nasty habit if I do say so myself. Besides the bad driving, he was kind of being an asshole all day long. I don't mean the teasing kind of mean like he usually does; I mean the pushing me around and yelling kind of mean.

I couldn't say I liked it, but I was used to it. I've been _Ace's _girl since my fourteenth birthday and nothing has really changed over the three years I've been with him. Although, nothing was official, everyone in town had seen us together and knew we had a thing going on. I was strictly his and no one could touch me. I remember the beating the last guy who tried that had to go through and boy, oh boy, he did not look pretty.

Charlie Hogan, Billy Tessio and Billy Tessio's girlfriend were all piled behind us and Eyeball Chambers sat on my right. Let's just say, it was not a comfortable ride. Vince Desjardins and Fuzzy trailed behind us in a different car which carried all the fishing gear the boys would need. Me and Connie Palermo, (Billy's girlfriend) would probably be spending the day drinking, chatting, and watching the boys fish like we usually do.

Me and Connie always were together because we were the only girls that really associated with the Cobras. We drank and hung out even when the boys weren't around, simply because we were true friends. I was glad to have her with us so I wasn't so lonely and had a girl to discuss girly things with. Even though we were not in any means girly.

My black hair was down and stopped around the middle of my back and I was dressed in simply high-waisted cut-offs and a white t-shirt. It was my normal attire, I never got girlier than a skirt and a blouse. When you hang around the Cobras for a while, you learn to get tough. How could you beat up Fuzzy for insulting you in a dress? You couldn't, I learned that the hard way.

Believe it or not, I used to be a good little girl before I met Ace. I worked hard in school, got good grades, hung out with the good kids in town, wore dresses and heels. I was so close to getting out of this town on a free ride to college but threw it all away because Ace promised he'd marry me one day. That was before he showed his true colors and turned out to be the biggest asshole in Castle Rock. Or all of Oregon for that matter.

Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and fix everything in my life to prevent me from ever falling in Ace's trap. I would have walked away instead of climbing into his car that night. I would had stopped myself from kissing him, I would have stopped myself from dropping out of highschool. The thing is, I couldn't rewind time, this is my life now.

My parents had kicked me out when they found out I had slept with Ace and hung out with the Cobras. They didn't even bat an eye as they threw me out. I went to Ace the next day and he let me stay with him, at that time, his parents had left completely and were not seen in Castle Rock ever again. So I assumed it was meant to be.

I never questioned Ace when he left in odd hours of the night or came home with hickies. I never had the guts to because the first time I did, he screamed at me that it was nothing and to stop or else. I know what you must be thinking, why didn't I leave him? Because, by then, I was already sucked in too far and Ace wouldn't let me leave for anything. It was the same for the Cobras, they couldn't leave even if they wanted to.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when Ace took a sharp turn on a deeply forested road. I learned against Eyeball, causing my face to burn red in embarrassment. There I was, deep in la-la-land again. That's what I was famous for. Ace eyed me carefully before returning his eyes to the road.

The back of Harlow road was exactly where we were going, it was the place the Billy and Charlie had seen Ray Brower's dead body. The place gave me the creeps. Ace knew that. The forest glowed with this sense of serenity, sunlight flowed through the trees and the sound of the rushing water was peaceful. It won't be very peaceful for long.

Just as I suspected, the boys unloaded the car and turned up the car radio which started playing a _Jerry Lee Lewis _song. Connie and I stayed behind, laughing at the boys.

"They are truly insane." She smiled, watching Billy cast out his line. I knew she really liked him, maybe even loved him. I sometimes envied her, she was just so perfect. She had curly blonde hair and big tits. It was no surprise when Billy took hold of her as soon as he could. She was also a Catholic and very reserved, but I knew her and Billy already had sex and it was only a matter of time before the two got married so her could screw her everyday. I knew that Billy loved her, hell, he told me himself. I just wished he would tell Connie.

I nodded absent-mindedly, examining the beer bottle in my hand, reading every word printed across the wrapper. She looked over at me, noticing my behavior.

"Something wrong, Summer?" Connie asked, resting an arm on my shoulder.

Yes, something was very wrong. Ace is a jerk. For once could he just tell me he loved me and hold me like he used to? Dance with me to the radio or stop chasing skirt? That's all I ask, is that too much of a request?

"No, everything is just fine." I tried to force a smile back, but ended up looking like an idiot. I knew Connie could see right through my bullshit but she chose to say nothing, I was thankful for that.

After a while of just sitting and talking, the sun began to go down. We were all camping out for the night, we'd leave first thing in the morning so none of us would have to drive drunk. I wasn't too happy about this decision but what can you do? Connie and Billy had disappeared about ten minutes earlier and _everybody_ knew what they were doing.

The boys were already starting to cook the fish over the fire. Everyone was drunk except for me, I was a bit tipsy but still had everything together. Eventually, I went to sit in the car. Ace put the rag top on and the windows were rolled up so nobody could see me. I smoked my cigarette in private.

I wanted to escape the party for a little while. Trust me, the Cobras were awfully fun to be around, but sometimes I just get sick of them. I could hear the boys shouting and laughing around the fire and I thought of how easy it must be to be a boy.

I started wondering when Ace would come and take me away to have his way with me. I knew it was coming, hell, it always is. I took a long drag on my cigarette and waited patiently. The longer it took, the better, I didn't exactly want to be intimate with him right now.

I heard the passenger door open and expected it to be the devil himself, but I nearly gave myself a scare when I came face to face with Eyeball.

"Summer? What are you doing here?" He asked, I raised my eyebrows.

"This is my boyfriend's car, I could ask you the same question." Eyeball nodded, stealing my cigarette and taking a drag. I laughed at this, he always did this kind of thing.

"Why ain't 'cha out there with Ace?" He asked again, taking another swig of his beer. He didn't seem shit faced drunk, but he was definitely as tipsy as I was, maybe even more. I didn't want to tell Eyeball the real reason I didn't want to hang out with Ace, but I trusted him more than any of the other boys.

My and Eyeball were really close, we always had been. It all started on my fourteenth birthday, when the Cobras crashed my party.

_I was sitting the back of my Dad's truck tailgate, the radio buzzed a loud song and everyone danced around. I took a break and ripped the high heels off of my feet, relaxing for a moment. My parents had left that morning for a business trip, leaving me a cake and a card with a fifty dollars tucked inside. My friends had taken the liberty of throwing me a wild party._

_I was eating a piece of cake on the tailgate and singing along to the music when my friend Judy ran over panting with a frantic expression._

_"Summer! The Cobras!" She cried. I put my shoes back on and jumped off of the truck, smoothing out my skirt before I headed over to the gang of boys to give them a piece of my mind. At the time, the boys were sixteen and probably even wilder than they are now, I was a little intimidated to approach them._

_Ace was the first one to see me, looking me up and down hungrily._

_"How come I didn't get an invitation?" He laughed, raising his eyebrows at me. I remember that smug smirk and how much I wanted to smack it off of his face._

_"Excuse me? You guys are the Cobras. I don't want any bad influences at my birthday party," I answered his question adding as much sass as I could muster up._

_"How about I take you for a ride?" He smirked, pointing to his beautiful car in my driveway. I was really tempted to, but I knew I shouldn't._

_"Come on! It'll be fun!" Eyeball shouted, winking at me. My face turned red and hot and I could feel the tension in the air. It was my birthday, go big or go home, right?_

_I got in the car and Ace sped off, we drove through the country side and blared music, shouting and laughing. Eyeball kept grabbing my hands and swaying with me to the music. I knew I liked him then, I had a huge crush on him. Ace didn't let that happen for long._

_Ace stopped the car and we all rushed out, still dancing and singing. Ace pulled me aside from the rest of the boys and kissed me. It wasn't hard or rough, but slow and passionate. That was the first time I had ever seen him really vulnerable._

_"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He said when we finally pulled away from each other. After that, it all went downhill. Eyeball and I stayed close, but not as close as we were the first night, Ace made sure of that._

Eyeball waved a hand in front of my face, trying to get me to snap out of my day-dream. I shook my head, the memories drifting out of my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I blushed, turning my head away from the curly-haired boy. The rest of the Cobras were starting to slow down, eating the fish they cooked at chilling out. Billy and Connie were back and nobody seemed to notice that me and Eyeball were gone.

"Let's go on a walk." Eyeball said, it didn't sound like a question, but a command. I nodded and followed anyways. I didn't ask where we were going or even speak for that matter. I just trailed along Eyeball's side, enjoying his company.

A comfortable silence settled between us, I savored it. If it had been Ace instead of Richard, the silence would be filled with screams and complaints.

Eyeball glanced at me from time to time, I smiled shyly. The moonlight radiated off of his skin, making him appear like some kind of greek god come to earth. Before I could bat an eye, the feelings I had for him in the past came flooding back, breaking through my walls.

"I've missed you, I've missed us." He finally said. My eyes widened and I turned to look at him.

"Ace took you away."

Those four words stabbed me in the stomach over and over. I felt more guilt than I ever had.

"God damn it, why do I always turn into the world's biggest pussy around you, huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows, confused with himself. I shook my head, running a hand through my black locks of lifeless hair.

"You're not a pussy, Richie," I paused, "Ace _never_ tells me how he feels unless it's to make me feel like shit." He nodded and cracked his knuckles. That's when it happened.

"Jesus, I guess I just really like you." I could sense the anxiety as he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. It was only for a split second but I could feel the electricity coarse through my body.

"What the fuck, Summer?" Ace appeared out of nowhere, he looked more angry than I had ever seen him. Eyeball dropped his hands from my shoulders and my heart fell to my stomach.

That's when my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Hey everyone! I totally forgot to leave an author's note on the last chapter so I'm leaving one on this one. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! This is my first Stand By Me fanfiction ever, so I was really nervous. I still am. This chapter might be a little bit confusing, I hope it makes sense though. I had to come up with something to propell the story forward and I really hope that this does it. I have the whole story planned out in my head and I'm excited to write it. Thank you everyone for the nice reviews, they all came from some of my favorite authors on this site. I'm glad Mrs. Ace Merrill caught my Taylor Swift reference, I was hoping somebody would! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Ace needs to figure out what he freaking wants and Summer needs to get her shit together, like damn!)_**

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stand By Me, I only own Summer, her parents, and all OC's that I made up. I do not own Connie Palermo, just to clear that up.)**_

Ace didn't speak a single word to me for about two weeks. It was always quiet in the house, always awkward. Ace and I had become so emotionally drained from all of this going on, I didn't feel anything anymore, I was completely and utterly numb.

I can't remember much of that night. I can only remember the punches that were thrown and me getting dragged back to the car, Ace made us leave that night, we left everyone else at the river. I tried apologizing, I told him that he was the only one for me but he wouldn't buy it.

He never told me he loved me back, he simply ignored me, his eyes blazing with an indescribable emotion. He slept on the couch at night and left really early in the morning, always slamming the door on his way out. I don't think I've cried so hard in my life, but I wasn't just crying over Ace, I was crying over Eyeball too.

Eyeball hasn't been seen around in quite a few days, according to what his little brother Chris told me. I started to hang out with Chris and his little gang more often, they were great listeners and had my back during this situation. Gordie and Chris were great at giving advice, Teddy and Vern were amazing at making me feel better. We've all been through shit involving Ace and the Cobras in our lives which made it easier to communicate with them.

I woke up at about nine in the morning, the latest I had slept all week. I looked around the bedroom and noticed something was very off. The radio was on. Who turned it on? Well obviously it would be Ace, nobody else lived here and I sure as hell didn't turn it on.

Why would Ace turn the radio on? The only reason he comes up here is to get clothes and that's only for a split second. I sat up and stretched, feeling something move by my side. I let out an ear-piercing scream and fell out of bed.

"Well, good morning to you too!" The voice growled groggily. What the hell?

"Ace! _Jesus Christ_, you scared the shit out of me," I snapped, standing up. He smirked, running a hand through his blonde hair. God damn, he looked cute when he was half-asleep. I shook the thought away and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, large bags formed under my puffy, pink eyes. I looked like I had cried for an eternity.

I washed my face, trying to erase the tear lines that trailed down my cheeks. I tried to smile but it only flopped back down to a frown; I was miserable. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a swift shower. Retreating back to the bedroom wrapped in a white towel.

Ace was now awake and sat up in bed. He looked as bad as I did. His eyes were puffy and red and he had his head in his hands. I didn't bother saying anything as I searched the drawers for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of jeans, an old Castle Rock football shirt, and some undergarments before I proceeded to get dressed. Ace said nothing the whole time as he watched me. I didn't care at this point.

I turned to him when I was fully dressed, furrowing my eyebrows, confused. He looked away and his jaw tensed, he did that when he was nervous. Memories of happy times flooded into my head, causing tears to well in my eyes. I wanted those times back, I wanted to rewind the clock.

"I'm going to, uh, go out for a little while," I said, my voice coming out forced. He nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. I quickly looked away, grabbing my shoes before I exited to room.

I didn't like to see Ace so torn up about this. I ran a hand through my damp hair, letting a few tears slide down my face. I need to talk to Gordie. I pulled on my shoes and ran out of the house, walking down the empty street. The silence always made me over-think things. I decided to sing.

_Love me tender,_  
_love me sweet,_  
_never let me go._  
_You have made my life complete,_  
_and I love you so._

I sung the words of the Elvis Presley song that only brought back good memories of me and my boyfriend. We used to sing this together sometimes, being silly with each other but I felt it in my heart that we meant every word. When we sat in his parked convertible with the hood down, humming every word while I layed my head on his chest. My bottom lip quivered and my hands flew to my head.

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will._

I couldn't sing any more after that. My heart hurt, it felt like it was breaking. I loved Ace and I loved Eyeball. Why? Why do I have to go through this? Why can't I just be happy and peaceful like Connie and Billy?

I stopped walking and touched my lips. All of this because I kissed Richard. I'm destroying myself.

"Hey, Summer!" I heard a voice call, I looked around me for the source of the greeting. My eyes met Gordie's and his smile dropped. He ran over to me, grabbing my arms.

"What happened? Summer, are you okay?" He asked, searching my face for emotion. I shook my head, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears rushed down my face, sobs escaping my throat.

Gordie held me and guided me to the treehouse, no one else was there, thankfully. When we climbed inside, I let my head rest against the wall as I cried into my hands. I knew I looked like a mess.

"Oh, Gordie! You don't understand!" I cried, biting my fist and closing my eyes. He rubbed my back in tiny circles, shushing me. I was so happy I had him, I didn't want to be alone, I wanted someone to listen.

"Tell me, help me understand," he begged, staring at me with his big brown eyes. I looked at my feet, avoiding his gaze. The birds sung outside and the breeze whistled through the trees, everything was happy except me.

"Gordie, I'm in love with Ace. I love him with all of my heart, I always have! Even when he treated me like shit, I still loved him and had faith in him, in hope that he would change! I need him to change, I want to feel the love returned and I don't! I saw Eyeball that one night and with one kiss he made me feel appreciated, why can't Ace do that?" I sobbed, clinging to Gordie's shirt for support.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do this, I can't, Gordie," I whispered. Gordie sighed deeply and stroked my hair. I knew he was trying his best to help me but what did a thirteen year old boy know about love?

Was this even love anymore?

Gordie pulled me away from him, his face expressed worry and sadness.

"I think you should follow your heart." And with that, I left the treehouse to the Blue Point diner to get a drink.

I sat at the booth, a coffee in front of me as I stared at my hands. My red nail polish was chipped and in need of care. The diner was busy and had lots of happy people swarming around, all with their heads in the clouds, oblivious to the sadness surrounding them.

I looked out of the window observing the kids on bikes and friends skipping around town, smiled plastered on their faces. I wish I could trade places with one of them. Live my life happily.

The bell rung as another person walked inside, I didn't look up but I could recognize his voice anywhere. There he was, Eyeball Chambers. He strolled in taking the only open booth across the diner. He didn't look as bad as me, but still beaten up and bruised. His left eye was a faded purple and his lip was healing good enough.

I started to think about memories with him too. All of the times we sat on my couch and watched Highway Patrol and laughed at stupid people together. The times where we got cokes at the diner and sung lyrics to every goofy song we knew, he would dance with me as I sung the song, spinning me around the diner floor. Everyone had their eyes on us and for once, I felt like they didn't just see us as that worthless Chambers kid and the little-goodie-two-shoes Wessing kid who thought she was too good for everyone. I felt like they saw us as normal, happy people deep in some kind of twisted, demented love.

I stared at the un-touched coffee, it was cold and plain now, I grimaced as I touched the cup, gross. Cold coffee is the worst.

I left a ten-dollar bill on the table, getting to my feet. My eyes locked with Richard's for a moment before I walked out of the door. My body felt exhausted as I dragged myself home, ignoring every odd look that was thrown my way. I didn't care, I couldn't care.

The walk home was a long reflection of what was going on in my life. Everything re-played in my mind. The one night that ruined my life.

When I came to the house, I breathed in deeply before I opened the door, little did I know this journey of depression was just beginning.

ACE'S P.O.V.

I watched her leave out of bedroom and listened for the smack of the front door closing. The silence engulfed me, I stared at my hands. The hands I used to punch my best friend in the face. Was he even my best friend anymore? Hell if I know. He kissed my girlfriend.

I knew it wasn't her idea, I knew she didn't start it. Summer was way to conservative to throw herself at someone, unless it was me. Eyeball was fully capable of hypnotizing girls and going in for the kill. That's what I hate about him. That's what I hate about me.

I knew it was partly my fault why she didn't pull away from him. I hadn't told her how much I loved her in a long while, Eyeball did that in a few simple words. I knew how she felt about him from the start, I know she still loves him. I was the one that split them apart. I truly did love her, in a way that I can't explain. I always had a big crush on her.

No matter how many girls I was with, I always imagined they were her.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I no longer looked like that lady-killer guy everyone saw. I looked like a complete disaster. I can't belive she saw me like this.

My eyes caught a glimpse of a photo on the bedside table, memories came rushing back.

_"Ace, knock it off," Summer warned, throwing up a fist. I smirked and pulled her forwards, wrapping her in my arms so she couldn't get away. _

"Quit it, I'm trying to be mad at you," she giggled, trying her best to pull away from me. Her blue dress clung to her body, she was soaking wet, just like me. We both went for a swim in the river and she got mad when I threw her in. Her black hair was shorter then, to just below her shoulders and pulled to one side. She still looked beautiful.

"Darling, you couldn't stay mad at me no matter how hard you tried." I whispered, pressing my lips to her reddened cheeks. I got out the disposable camera and pointed it at both of us, my blonde hair sticking up in wild directions and her makeup runny. She kissed my temple while I smiled and there it was, a picture worth a million words.

I sighed and turned the picture frame down, I didn't want to look at it. I didn't think I could handle it. I walked down the stairs slowly, almost like a zombie. Opening the refrigerator and grabbing a beer from the second shelf, I found myself wandering towards the only open window in the house.

Where was she?

Who was she with?

Maybe it w_as _Eyeball, she went to see him and she was probably kissing him right now. Probably erased me from her mind completely. I bet she wasn't even thinking about me. I tried to push the thought away but it kept coming back. Back and back and back again.

She's so tired of my shit, she doesn't need me anymore. I bet she would have left me if I let her. I can't let her do that, she's everything to me.

I went back upstairs to try to get my mind off of her, I'll take a shower, get dressed and see the boys. I was halfway up the steps when a song came to my mind. Summer's song.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And we'll never part.

The song hit me in the stomach like a punch as her voice filled my head.

_Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time._

I need to get her out of my head.

SUMMER'S P.O.V.

Trust me, when I walked into that house, I was not expecting my boyfriend to be making out with another girl. Hell, I didn't even expect him to be there, but there he was. The blonde girl had her shirt halfway un-buttoned and Ace's hair was a ruffled mess. I didn't know what to say, I just stood there for a second. Completely baffled. Of course, he never loved me. It makes so much sense now! Why he's snuck around all these years, because no matter how much that he claims that I'm the only one for him...he could never have just one girl stand by his side.

"Summer?" I heard his voice mumble, I smiled and looked at my feet. I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I simply said:

"Goodbye, Ace," and I left.

I need someone, I need to feel loved. I need to shove it in Ace's face. I need to show him how it feels to have to deal with that kind of bullshit day in and day out.

I need to show him that I can't take this anymore.

I need to show him that I need him to just love me.


End file.
